While on an interconnect call on an iDEN handset, any incoming push-to-talk (PTT) or private call cannot be completed since current technology does not allow PTT while on an interconnect call. Even on existing dual mode phones, integration between private or PTT calls on one network with interconnect calls on another network fails to exist to form a multiparty call.